Trop plein
by Pandi74
Summary: Don se trouve confronté à sa jalousie, mais aussi aux conséquences de celle-ci. Attention, slash avec un passage violent. Danny / Don
1. Partie 01

**Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfic et les personnages restent la propriété de leurs créateurs.**

**Paring: Don/Danny**

**Classement: NC-17 Attention au langage ainsi qu'à la relation non consentante entre deux personnes. Viol explicite.**

**Résumé: Don se trouve confronté à sa jalousie, mais aussi aux conséquences de celle-ci.**

**Trop plein**

**Partie 1**

Don ouvrit la porte de l'appartement avec violence. Il tentait de contenir une rage folle qui l'envahissait depuis plusieurs heures. En fait, depuis que Lindsay avait malencontreusement posé le geste qui venait de ruiner tous ses efforts et d'anéantir son enquête en ne suivant pas la procédure. Bousiller trois jours d'un travail ardu, ou le manque de sommeil se lisait encore sur son visage, côtoyant la désolation et la colère, lui donnant une expression indéchiffrable. Malgré les heures passées depuis l'événement et la bière avalée à coup de grandes rasades, rien n'avait pu changer la situation et améliorer l'humeur noire de l'inspecteur.

Une mort représentait toujours beaucoup plus aux yeux des policiers lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un enfant et, en l'occurrence, d'une pauvre fillette de sept ans. Une jolie rouquine avec de grands yeux verts qui avait fixé Don d'un regard bien trop figé, lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à la retrouver, au beau milieu d'un entrepôt désaffecté. Son corps était posé à même le sol, au milieu d'un tas de détritus, de papiers gras et de verre éclaté. Un corps fragile et brisé, ayant bien trop souffert avant de trouver le repos éternel.

Don se dirigea vers la chambre, certain d'y trouver son amant encore réveillé malgré l'heure tardive. Une fois de plus, son intuition ne le trompa pas. Danny se reposait effectivement sur le lit, vêtu d'un simple boxer. Il avait les jambes croisées et tenait un magasine à la main. Cette image ne fit même pas baisser ou monter la pression de Don, c'est selon… Bien au contraire, elle sembla éveiller encore plus sa fureur. Il s'avança dans la pièce à grandes enjambées. Danny pouvait déjà sentir son haleine de bière. Don n'était pas rentré tard du boulot pour rien. Il venait de croiser la route de quelques bouteilles de brunes… et son langage corporel indiquait qu'il en croiserait sûrement d'autres d'ici la fin de la soirée, au vu de celle non décapsulée qu'il tenait à la main.

Le grand calme de Danny sembla augmenter encore la fureur de l'inspecteur. D'habitude, l'expert aurait grimpé aux rideaux, crié à s'en perforer les tympans, ou encore frappé dans les murs. Mais là, il semblait bien au-dessus de tout ça, comme si le fait de savoir que l'enquête avait été bousillée ne l'affectait en rien, alors que lui s'en mordait les doigts. De quoi quintupler une colère déjà largement avancée.

— T'as passé une belle soirée ? demanda Danny au nouveau venu.

— Une belle soirée? T'as pas entendu la nouvelle alors? Don ouvrit sa bière qu'il s'empressa de boire.

— J'ai bien eu quelques échos, mais que veux-tu? Ce sont des choses qui arrivent?

— Des choses qui arrivent? Des choses qui arrivent? Je savais que Lindsay en pinçait pour toi, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu excuserais une faute aussi grave de sa part !

— Je ne l'excuse pas, rétorqua calmement Danny tout en posant son magazine.

— Alors comment tu appelles ça? Tu prends, encore et toujours, sa défense! Tu veux que j'en pense quoi? Demanda-t-il furieux

— Don, calme-toi. Tu agis comme si tu étais jaloux d'elle.

— Et avec raison ! J'ai pas envie de me calmer ! En plus, t'as vu comment elle te regarde et comment elle se penche devant toi à chaque fois qu'elle a une chance de le faire? Et les décolletés plongeants qu'elle porte pour travailler...

— Don, je ne remarque pas tous ces détails, puisque la seule personne que j'ai en tête, c'est toi. Mais toi, apparemment, tu les as remarqués, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher l'expert.

— Oui, j'ai remarqué, on ne voit que ça! Et toi? Combien de temps vas-tu encore lui résister avant de tomber dans les mailles de son filet? Elle tisse sa toile tout autour de toi et tu ne t'aperçois de rien. Je sais que t'as déjà aimé des femmes et que le fait qu'on soit ensemble ne veut pas dire que tu vas limiter ton choix aux hommes. Elle veut te séduire et, apparemment, elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut.

— Don, pourquoi es-tu en colère après moi? Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, je suis bien avec toi. Oui, j'ai aimé des femmes, mais c'était avant qu'on soit ensemble. Avec toi, j'ai découvert tellement plus.

— Et Mlle Monroe? Elle est quoi pour toi? Demanda Don en portant sa bouteille à ses lèvres.

— Une collègue et une amie. Rien de plus.

— Rien de plus? Tu n'as jamais eu envie de savoir ce qu'elle cache sous sa petite culotte?

— Jamais! Don, Enfin ! je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça! C'est donc l'idée que tu te fais de moi? Demanda-t-il dépité.

— Je sais pas, OK ?! cria Don. J'ai peur que tu me quittes pour elle. Elle peut t'offrir tellement plus que moi.

— C'est pas ton genre de penser comme ça. Il y a que l'enquête qui te dérange, ou il y a autre chose?

— La Monroe me dérange. Le fait qu'elle en bave pour toi et aussi, qu'elle a fait exprès de bousiller mon enquête en rendant les preuves irrecevables lors du procès. Elle savait que cette enquête-là me tenait à cœur! Cracha Don avec une haine que Danny ne lui avait jamais connue.

— Elle est professionnelle, Don. Danny parlait posément essayant de calmer la hargne de son amant. Jamais elle ne prendrait le risque de voir un suspect relâché par sa faute. En plus, Mac va lui passer un de ses savons. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, cria Danny à son amant qui venait de quitter la chambre.

— Elle est éperdument amoureuse de toi! et elle se doute de ce qui se passe entre nous deux! Cria Don de la cuisine en se prenant une autre bière.

— Personne ne sait ce qui se passe entre nous. On est super discrets, répondit Danny en le rejoignant. On fait toujours attention.

— Pourquoi tu prends toujours sa défense et non la mienne?

— Mais enfin…

— Elle a surpris un regard entre nous. Elle a aussi remarqué à quel point j'étais nerveux lorsque tu as été pris en otage il y a deux mois.

— C'était il y a deux mois, elle a dû oublier tout ça. Tous les policiers sont nerveux lorsque l'un des leurs est impliqué dans ce genre d'affaires.

— Et pour hier? lorsque tu as trébuché dans l'escalier? c'est peut-être une réaction normale d'avoir balancé mon café par terre avec mes rapports?

— Oui, c'est normal. Tu étais le plus près de moi et tu as tenté de me retenir.

— Je t'ai même pas demandé comment allait ton genou. J'imagine que Lindsay s'en est informé à la première heure ce matin?

— C'est pas important. Oublie Lindsay. Oublie l'enquête.

— Tu parles comme mon père.

— Ta journée a été rude, tu devrais te déshabiller et t'allonger. Tu as assez bu comme ça. Viens, on va retourner dans la chambre, dit Danny tout lui enlevant la bouteille de bière qu'il avait dans les mains.

— Ne me traite pas comme un gamin. Je sais ce que je fais.

Don le suivit dans la chambre, mais sa colère atteignait maintenant des sommets jamais égalés. De ses yeux exorbités, il fixait Danny d'un regard dur et cruel. Une lueur de folie dansait dans ses yeux, alors qu'il crachait son venin et sa salive au visage de l'expert. Bien que tentant de demeurer impassible, Danny devait bien s'avouer que l'attitude de son amant semblait irréelle. En fait, il venait de péter un plomb, perdant tout contact avec la réalité. Il pouvait analyser chaque parole, chaque geste comme dans un film tournant au ralenti.

— Don!

— Tu veux que je te prouve que je n'ai rien d'un gamin? Demanda Don alors qu'il ne contrôlait plus ni ses paroles, ni ses gestes.

Don venait de le serrer dans ses bras et tentait de l'embrasser avec force.

— Don arrête ça, tu vas trop loin, ce n'est plus drôle! Mentionna l'expert en se dégageant de cette étreinte.

— Plus drôle? Tu veux rire de moi ou quoi? Tu crois que c'est un jeu? Je vais te montrer à quoi je joue!

Don donna une puissante poussée sur les épaules de Danny, un geste vif, aussi rapide que l'éclair. Malgré ses réflexes habituellement excellents, Danny ne vit rien venir. Peut-être aussi à cause du fait qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à une attaque-surprise de la part de son amant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver à l'inspecteur? L'idée eut à peine le temps de germer dans l'esprit de l'expert que sous, l'impact de la poussée, il tomba à la renverse et sa tête heurta violemment la table de chevet derrière lui. Incapable de se relever, il sombra dans l'inconscience, pour son plus grand bien.

Dans son état léthargique, Danny ne remarqua pas les yeux anormalement vitreux de Don ainsi que ses pupilles dilatées. L'espace d'un instant, l'inspecteur fut frappé d'un vertige, mais celui-ci disparut aussi subitement qu'il avait fait son apparition. La bouche pâteuse et les mains tremblantes, Don constata avec envie la dureté de son sexe. Fier de son pouvoir, de sa force et de la preuve naissante de sa virilité, il se sentit submergé par une vague de désir incontrôlable. Il dominait le corps de Danny, le surplombant de toute sa taille. Le grand brun prit alors conscience de l'emprise qu'il pouvait exercer sur son compagnon. Bien incapable de se contrôler ou de surmonter ce sentiment de puissance,


	2. Partie 02

**Merci pour vos commentaires, voici la suite.**

**Attention****! Cette partie renferme des scènes de violence physique et sexuelle très explicites. Âmes sensibles, attention…**

**Partie 2**

Don fit rapidement descendre sa fermeture éclair. Il passa une main sur son sexe et la bougea dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, s'assurant ainsi de sa dureté. Il tourna violemment Danny, encore inconscient, sur le ventre et appuya sur son dos avec la batte de baseball que ce dernier gardait toujours près de leur lit en cas d'une attaque-surprise. New York avait la réputation d'être une ville dangereuse, mais même dans ses pires cauchemars, l'expert n'aurait jamais cru que cette arme se retournerait contre lui et encore moins manipulé par la main de son amant.

Un simple bâton de bois, permettant à plusieurs Américains de pratiquer un sport si accessible pour tous. Un bout de bois, devenu une arme, au même titre qu'une massue ou une matraque. La batte n'avait plus rien de la pièce maîtresse d'un jeu. Elle se retrouvait l'arme principale au cœur d'une agression violente et gratuite. L'arme apportant le pouvoir, la force et la détermination. L'arme permettant d'atteindre son but et d'aller au-delà de toute logique.

Peu à peu, le brouillard entourant la tête de Danny se dissipa. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Une vive douleur lui traversa le crâne et lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser, un objet posé sur son dos l'en empêcha. Une pression le maintenait dans cette position, rendant tout déplacement impossible. Il crut reconnaître sa batte, puis la voix de Don. Un véritable supplice pour le jeune policier. La douleur le fit d'abord gémir faiblement, puis les bruits qui parvinrent à sortir de sa bouche s'élevèrent de plus en plus fort. Il retrouva la parole, mais les demandes, supplications et injonctions ne donnèrent aucun résultat.

Sans plus écouter les lamentations et les geignements de douleurs de Danny, Don s'enfonça en lui brutalement, le possédant de tout son être et de toutes ses forces. Les cris de Danny ne devinrent plus que des murmures lorsqu'il réalisa enfin que Don irait au bout de ce qu'il venait de commencer. L'expert ne parvenait pas à totalement réaliser ce qui se passait, ni même à comprendre ce qui poussait Don à agir de cette façon. Vaincu, Danny ferma les yeux, résigné, laissant les larmes couler sur ces joues rougies par l'émotion. Incapable de communiquer ou de comprendre, il se laissa aller à l'abandon, dissociant son cerveau de son corps, maintenant devenu une enveloppe meurtrie.

De son côté, Don, lui, ne se maîtrisait plus du tout. Lui, d'ordinaire si calme et continuellement en pleine possession de ses moyens, ne parvenait plus à dominer sa jalousie et sa rancœur. Comme lors d'un black-out, les fils de la raison ne se touchaient plus dans son cerveau. La colère semblait guider ses agissements. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir et il échappait à tout contrôle. La tension dans la pièce devint de plus en plus palpable, augmentant à chaque coup de reins, à chaque gémissement de douleur, de résignation, d'incompréhension et de dégoût...

Incapable de se dominer, Don exerça son emprise sur le corps de Danny, jouant avec lui comme avec une marionnette ou une poupée de chiffon. Plus aucune barrière n'encadrait l'inspecteur. Il ne parvenait plus à agir avec un sens moral ou vertueux. La violence semblait agir naturellement, sans venir interférer avec les notions de bien ou de mal. Donald Flack Junior agissait maintenant comme un être pernicieux, comme le pire des coupables qu'il mettait hors d'état de nuire, alors que personne ne venait l'arrêter, lui. Personne pour le raisonner.

Le supplice dura encore de nombreuses minutes, l'excitation de ce moment de grande puissance sembla prolonger l'érection de Don. Il prenait son pied comme jamais. L'adrénaline déferlant dans son corps redoublait son plaisir pervers. Le contact de la peau moite et chaude de Danny augmenta son plaisir autant que ses cris de protestation. La pièce se remplissait d'une odeur caractéristique du sexe, un genre de mélange de musc et de sueur. Dans un moment d'exaltation, Don se pencha et lécha le dos de Danny, couvrant les meurtrissures de sa salive. Voir ainsi son amant soumis et impuissant approcha Don de l'apogée et de la fin du jeu. Il se redressa pour contempler le spectacle une dernière fois.

Dans un dernier mouvement brutal, Don se libéra, mêlant sperme et sang à l'intérieur de Danny. Il se laissa ensuite retomber lourdement sur son homme, emprisonnant entre leurs deux corps la batte de baseball devenue bien inutile, Danny n'ayant plus la force, ni la volonté, de se débattre. Don respira fortement dans le cou de Danny, humant son odeur. L'odeur de la peur, de l'abnégation et de la défaite. L'odeur d'un homme soumis et entièrement brisé. Peu à peu, ses sens reprirent leurs droits, sa respiration erratique redevint normale.

La brume ayant pris possession des pensées et des agissements de Don s'évaporèrent petit à petit, le ramenant vers la conscience et la minable réalité de son existence. Il réalisa alors la cruauté de son acte. Il n'en gardait qu'un pâle souvenir, mais suffisamment pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Son travail aidant, son imagination compléta aisément les images manquantes, il prit alors pleinement conscience de ses actes. Il se releva du corps immobile de Danny et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain pour y vomir.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, la pièce tangua autour de lui. Il aimait Danny, alors pourquoi toute cette violence? Pourquoi ce manque de contrôle? Pourquoi? Pourquoi ce tourbillon autodestructeur? Don ne devait pas être la seule personne à se poser des questions. Il repensa à Danny et son image de soumission lui revint en mémoire. Il vomit à nouveau, incapable de se contrôler une fois de plus. Il fit une pause et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Ses mains tremblaient, incontrôlables, rendant tous ses gestes difficiles.

Puis, Don croisa son reflet dans le miroir. L'espace d'un instant, il se revit dominer Danny. Il regarda attentivement son image, cherchant à s'y retrouver. Des yeux rougis et hagards, un teint pâle et un peu verdâtre. Son expression le dégoûtait, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Il bougea lentement son bras devant le miroir afin d'être certain que c'était bien lui qui le contrôlait. Le bras répondit machinalement à la commande du cerveau. L'inspecteur prit une profonde respiration. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se cacher dans la salle de bains encore longtemps. Il devait affronter ses démons, ainsi que l'homme de sa vie.

Don reprit lentement le chemin de la chambre à coucher. Chaque pas le rapprochant de Danny enserrait son cœur dans un étau. Ses jambes pesaient une tonne, rendant son déplacement pénible, mais beaucoup moins difficile que les images qui défilaient en boucle incessante dans sa tête, à moins que ce ne soit sa volonté qui soit responsable de cet état. Les épaules courbées par le poids du remords, il finit tout de même par franchir la porte et trouver Danny.

Un Danny défait en mille morceaux se tenait recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, le corps caché par un drap, probablement toujours nu en dessous. Les yeux fermés afin de ne pas voir ce qui l'entourait et les joues baignées de larmes, il se balançait d'avant en arrière en murmurant des paroles incohérentes. Don le regarda, la peur au ventre, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait pu lui arriver, leur arriver. La raison de ce tel gâchis, de ce dérapage impardonnable. Don franchit les quelques pas le séparant de Danny. Il s'écroula lentement à ses côtés, portant une main tremblante à l'épaule de l'expert. Celui-ci se tassa encore un peu plus sur lui-même, s'éloignant de celui qu'il croyait aimer encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

Incapable de formuler une parole et cherchant toujours à comprendre le pourquoi de ses agissements, Don se releva difficilement. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Danny d'avoir peur de lui. En fait, il partageait plus ou moins cette émotion. Don avait maintenant peur de lui-même, de ce qu'il pouvait faire. S'il pouvait péter les plombs au point d'agresser sauvagement et de blesser l'homme qu'il aimait, que pourrait-il faire à un inconnu ou à suspect supposément responsable d'un crime? Il n'agissait plus comme le policier droit et respectueux. Un policier avec une réputation très enviable, respectant et appliquant la loi, recherchant la justice et l'équité.

La peur au ventre, Don réalisa qu'il devait demander de l'aide. Peu importait les conséquences sur sa carrière, il assumerait. Il farfouilla dans les poches de son pantalon à la recherche de son portable. L'image de Mac s'infiltra jusqu'à son cerveau. Il dut s'y reprendre par trois fois avant de composer le bon numéro, sa main tremblait comme une feuille morte ballottée par le vent. Avant qu'il ne puisse adresser la parole au supérieur de son compagnon, ce dernier lui retira le combiné des mains et referma l'appareil. Puis, sans un mot, il retourna à sa position initiale, dans le coin de la pièce.

Don tenta de comprendre le geste de Danny. Bien des victimes refusaient de porter plainte contre un agresseur, surtout lorsqu'elles le connaissaient, mais Danny était policier. Il connaissait la routine et les procédures à suivre en cas d'agression. Quelques minutes de plus ou de moins ne changeraient rien à la situation. Les preuves ne disparaîtraient pas et Don n'avait aucunement l'intention de fuir ou de nier. Il pouvait bien accorder à Danny une petite pause, le temps qu'ils se ressaisissent tous les deux mais ensuite, ils devraient faire face à la réalité, aussi sombre soit-elle.

Don s'accroupit dans un autre coin de la chambre. De loin, il fixait Danny qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, ni même parler. Don respecta son silence. Malgré le drap posé sur lui, il entrevoyait des marques sur le cou de son amant. Il n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte : Des griffures disparaissaient sous le linge de coton rayé, du sang séché collait ses cheveux derrière sa tête, probablement à l'endroit où elle avait frappé la table de nuit. Des points de suture seraient peut-être nécessaires, ainsi qu'un voyage à l'hôpital afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas d'autres traumatismes physiques.

Un suivi psychologique devrait aussi être envisagé. Don recommençait à penser en policier. Il regardait la pièce en pensant aux preuves: les draps, la peau sous ses ongles, le sperme, les vêtements. Tout devra être emballé, étiqueté et analysé. Don se voyait déjà sortir de l'appartement, menottes aux poings, comme un suspect, un coupable, un violeur, un ancien policier.

Isolés, seuls dans leur monde, les amants réfléchissaient et tentaient de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Pourquoi eux, pourquoi maintenant? Quelles en seraient les conséquences pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais aussi pour leur couple. Comment résisterait-il à toute cette violence, à cette souffrance inavouée, mais bien visible?

Les minutes s'écoulèrent très lentement. Le temps semblait suspendu et les événements, irréels. Un peu comme si les deux hommes assis sur le sol de la chambre à coucher vivaient la vie d'autres personnes, la vie de gens inconnus. Ils ressentaient leur douleur avec le plus de détachement possible comme s'ils regardaient un film, un drame… leur drame. Chacun voulait vivre la situation comme s'il ne s'agissait plus de lui, mais d'une personne anonyme. C'était plus facile d'ignorer la vie d'un inconnu et ça faisait beaucoup moins mal. Enfin, pour un temps.

Ce matin-là, ils s'étaient quittés après avoir partagé une douche, quelques caresses et une tasse de café bien chaud. Pas de temps pour prendre un petit-déjeuner, ils s'étaient bien trop attardés sous le jet brûlant de l'eau, redécouvrant la peau de l'autre. Promesse d'un souper partagé, dernier baiser échangé avant d'ouvrir la porte, puis chacun avait endossé son image de jeune policier macho afin de faire face aux collègues. L'habituel jeu suivant leur séparation.

Ils sauraient bien se retrouver, loin des regards indiscrets. La soirée se voulait pleine de promesses, annonciatrice d'une nuit chaude et même torride. Puis, sans savoir comment, tout avait basculé, sombré dans un horrible cauchemar. Plus de complicité, de belles promesses ou même d'espoir. Le silence régnait, dominant la peur et les enfonçant encore plus dans leurs douloureux souvenirs. La réalité obtenait toujours le mot de la fin.


	3. Partie 03

**Partie 3**

L'inspecteur n'en pouvait plus. Après tout, c'était un homme d'action. Il devait bouger. L'inactivité allait le tuer. La mort serait peut-être une délivrance pour lui, mais aussi un chemin trop facile. Mourir, c'est l'option des lâches, pas des policiers, surtout pas de ceux qui montent en grade. Courageusement, Don rompit enfin le silence et le cours des pensées de Danny. Il hésita encore un peu et commença d'une voix incertaine, hésitante.

— Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis désolé. Danny, je… Regarde-moi… Je t'en prie.

— J'ai besoin d'être seul, Don. Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît. Sa voix ne ressemblait plus qu'à un murmure, à peine plus audible que le vol d'une mouche.

— Je… Je vais aller au salon. Si tu as besoin de… Enfin, tu n'as qu'à…

Don se releva, aussi lentement qu'un vieillard. Le poids de ses jeunes années pesait bien lourdement sur ses épaules. Le poids des années, mais aussi du remords. Une heure plus tard, Don pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre. Danny n'avait toujours pas bougé. Don s'approcha de lui. Il tenta une nouvelle approche. Le temps devenait maintenant important, car plus Danny se refermait, plus le chemin de la guérison serait long et parsemé d'embûches. Il devait le faire réagir.

— Tu veux peut-être t'habiller, Danny ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Je vais prendre une douche en premier.

— Je vais demander à Sheldon de passer.

— Sheldon? Pourquoi?

— Pour les prélèvements, tu connais la routine. Les preuves. Et puis, il est médecin.

— Je sais de quoi tu parles, mais je ne vais quand même pas porter plainte. Tu as pensé aux conséquences? Demanda-t-il étonné.

— Je me fous des conséquences. On va suivre la procédure, répondit Don d'une voix ferme.

— Si je porte plainte, ta carrière est foutue, argumenta Danny amèrement.

— Et alors? Je viens sûrement de détruire notre couple et ta vie. Si ma carrière est le prix à payer pour qu'un jour tu me pardonnes ou que je puisse à nouveau me regarder dans un miroir, alors c'est très peu.

Danny ferma ses yeux et déglutit péniblement. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Tout allait si vite et à la fois, le temps lui paressait bien long. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, sans qu'il tente de la retenir. Impuissant, Don regarda son amant détourner le regard. Vaincu, une fois de plus. Danny n'avait plus son regard insolent et rieur, mais celui d'un homme perdu, un regard suppliant et défait.

— Rien n'est encore détruit Don, il y a une brèche, mais…

— Tu vas pas me dire une platitude du genre: Ce qui ne nous détruit pas nous rend plus forts? C'est vraiment pas ton genre.

— Non, en fait, j'ai pas trop envie de parler. Je suis plutôt du genre à frapper et à poser les questions ensuite, mais pas ce soir. Je vais prendre une douche, si tu veux bien t'écarter et me laisser passer.

— Danny?

— Je sais. Laisse-moi. S'il te plaît. Quelque chose avait changé dans son intonation, il ne demandait plus, il suppliait.

— OK.

Don regagna le salon. De là, il put entendre l'eau qui coulait dans la douche. Encore et encore. Danny prolongea indéfiniment son passage sous l'eau, croyant à tort que la pureté du liquide pourrait peut-être laver sa honte, sa douleur et sa détresse. C'est une eau rougeâtre qui tourbillonna jusqu'au fond de l'égout, ou sang et sperme opacifièrent sa netteté.

Lorsque l'eau devint trop froide pour prolonger ce moment de purification, Danny quitta l'espace rassurant de la douche pour s'enrouler dans une serviette. D'un pas rendu lent à cause de la douleur dans son dos et son sphincter, Danny retourna dans la chambre et s'écroula sur son lit après avoir enfilé un survêtement à manches longues et un bas de jogging. Malgré les paroles rassurantes qu'il avait tenté d'avoir envers Don, il était loin d'être aussi fort qu'il le prétendait. Il ferma les yeux, incapable d'affronter la réalité. Danny prit alors la décision d'appeler Mac.

— Taylor.

— Mac?

— Qui est à l'appareil, questionna le lieutenant, ne reconnaissant pas la voix défaite et tremblante à l'autre bout du fil.

— C'est Danny. Je… J'ai besoin d'aide.

— Où es-tu?

— Chez moi. Mais Mac?

— Oui?

— Pas de plaque, pas de flingue, pas de menottes. Cette nuit, c'est personnel. J'ai besoin des conseils d'un ami, pas du flic, déballa Danny d'un trait.

— OK, Danny.

— J'ai aussi besoin de voir Sheldon.

— Tu es blessé?

— Oui, répondit Danny d'une voix encore plus faible.

— OK, on arrive.

Danny annonça la nouvelle à Don, puis retourna à nouveau se terrer dans le coin de sa chambre, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Pour se calmer, il se mit à réciter le tableau des atomes, comme un disque passant en boucle. En sourdine, Danny entendit le son de la sonnette d'entrée. Dans peu de temps, il devrait raconter son histoire, revivre ce cauchemar, mais le plus humiliant, il devrait montrer son corps meurtri à ses amis.

— Don! Danny t'a aussi appelé à l'aide, questionna Mac en pénétrant dans le salon.

— Non, en fait, Danny et moi on est en couple.

— Pardon?

— J'habite aussi ici.

— OK. Je vois, répondit le chef du labo, surpris.

— Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… En fait, si, mais…

— Don, calme-toi. On va reprendre depuis le début. Où est Danny?

— Dans la chambre. J'ai pété les plombs et je l'ai violé, je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris, c'est comme si je n'agissais plus sur mon corps. La voix de Don reflétait tant de remords et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Mac et Sheldon restèrent muets de stupeur devant son aveu, mais ils reprirent vite contenance et Mac prit la parole.

— OK. Je vais aller voir Danny. Sheldon, tu fais une prise de sang à Don et tu t'assures qu'il va bien. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

— Je ne devrais pas plutôt aller voir Danny?

— Notre présence ici n'a rien d'officiel, mais c'est un ordre. Don, as-tu bu ce soir?

— Oui, je ne sais plus combien de bière j'ai avalées, mais le barman ne m'a pas laissé partir avec ma voiture et en arrivant ici, je me suis disputé avec Danny et j'ai continué à boire.

— Sheldon va t'examiner, te faire une prise de sang et tu lui raconteras ce qui s'est passé ici.

Don fit un signe de tête affirmatif pour lui indiquer qu'il avait compris et Mac prit la direction de la chambre, impatient de voir comment se portait Danny. Avant qu'il ne quitte le salon, Don l'interpella. Mac se retourna, laissant entrevoir, au prix de grands efforts, un visage indéchiffrable. L'histoire de Danny le touchait de très près et malgré son passé et son air souvent impénétrable, il devait lutter contre son envie de réagir violemment.

— Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal. J'aime Danny.

— On va faire pour le mieux, Don.

— Merci d'être venu. Danny ne veut pas porter plainte, mais je crois que tu devrais le faire changer d'avis.

— Je ferai ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, promis Mac en s'éloignant. Ce qu'il y a de mieux.

La main posée sur la poignée de la porte, Mac prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre en se présentant chez son collègue au petit matin. Mais peu importe ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, il était loin, très loin de la réalité. Jamais il n'avait pensé à Danny et à Don comme un couple. Il les croyait très bon amis, de purs hétéros, collectionnant les aventures féminines chacun de leur côté. Profitant de leurs rencontres amicales pour brûler leur surplus de testostérones en jouant au basket-ball, au baseball ou au football.

Au premier regard, le lieutenant crut la pièce vide. Un sanglot dans le coin de la chambre attira son attention. Son jeune collègue et protégé se tenait enroulé dans une couverture, masquant son visage sous celle-ci, mais cette dernière ne parvenait pas entièrement à masquer les tremblements de son corps. Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage, Mac s'avança vers Danny en lui parlant doucement.


	4. Partie 04

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ils me font très plaisir._

**Partie 4**

Sheldon fit adroitement une prise de sang à Don. Immobile, l'inspecteur regardait le sang couler à l'intérieur de l'éprouvette. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne parvenait pas encore à croire tout le mal qu'il avait pu causer à l'homme de sa vie. Il se revoyait, penché sur le corps immobile de Danny. L'agressant de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi? Une question bien simple, mais Don ne parvenait pas à y répondre. Distrait, il tenta de reporter son attention sur Sheldon.

— Tu peux répéter?

— Tu n'as consommé que de la bière au bar?

— Je crois. Je n'en suis pas très certain. Un homme m'a offert un verre.

— Et tu l'as accepté?

— Oui. Ce soir, j'aurais même vendu mon âme ou ma mère au diable pour pouvoir boire encore plus.

— Tu as souvent des problèmes de boisson? S'inquiéta Sheldon pour son ami.

— Non. Danny sait comment me calmer. Je n'ai pas besoin de boire pour ça. Lorsque les journées sont trop stressantes, il me fait un massage ou il me propose une douche.

— Mais pas ce soir. Est-ce qu'il a refusé tes avances?

— Je ne sais plus. Je pense que oui. Peut-être. Est-ce que c'est vraiment important? Même s'il n'a pas directement refusé mes avances, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal. Danny ne me demande pas de lui offrir des fleurs mais côté sexe, il y a une certaine rudesse que l'on ne dépasse habituellement pas.

— OK. La prise de sang est terminée. Tu vas souffler dans l'alcootest.

— Tu veux savoir à quel point je suis saoul?

— Oui et je ne sais pas, ton comportement m'intrigue. Et y a un truc que tu m'as dit qui me dérange, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

— J'ai violé Danny, s'emporta Don. Tu cherches quoi de plus dérangeant? T'es nul ou quoi?

— Je sais Don. Calme-toi. Il y a autre chose. On a eu un cas similaire la semaine dernière. Je vais devoir relire le dossier. La réponse s'y trouve peut-être.

— Y a pas de réponse à trouver. J'ai agressé Danny. Point. Barre.

— Ce n'est jamais aussi simple.

— C'est supposé me consoler? Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul taré en ville.

— Don calme-toi s'il te plait et souffle là-dedans.

L'inspecteur souffla dans l'alcootest et lut lui-même le résultat, celui-ci afficha de 0,8 grammes d'alcool per litre de sang, malgré le temps écoulé depuis la prise de la boisson.

— Je comprends pourquoi le barman ne m'a pas laissé prendre ma voiture.

Dans la chambre

Mac s'avança vers Danny et s'agenouilla afin de se trouver à sa hauteur. Il passa doucement sa main sur la chevelure de l'expert et ne fut pas surpris de sentir un mouvement de recul. Comment lui en vouloir? Danny se tenait recroquevillé dans le coin, tentant de se protéger à l'aide d'une couverture, comme si masquer la douleur sous un vêtement la faisait disparaître. L'agissement normal d'une victime qui tente de se préserver le plus possible.

— Danny, c'est Mac. Je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi, parla à voix basse l'expert.

— Mac?

— Ça va aller Danny. Je vais t'aider à te lever et on va s'asseoir sur le lit. Tu vas tout m'expliquer.

Danny accepta l'aide de Mac pour se relever. Lentement, il se mit à raconter sa courte histoire, ses quelques souvenirs entre ses moments d'inconscience. Le policier de la scientifique détournait le regard, fixait le plancher ou la fenêtre, mais ne regardait jamais Mac dans les yeux, comme si le regard consistait son dernier rempart avant qu'il ne s'écroule ou si le fait de voir de la déception dans les yeux de son patron serait l'ultime douleur à ressentir, celle qui tue ou vous laisse sans souffle, peinant pour respirer.

— Je suis désolé Mac, balbutia Danny.

— Danny, tu n'y es pour rien.

— Je t'ai menti sur ma relation avec Don.

— Tu ne m'as pas menti, je ne t'ai jamais demandé si vous sortiez ensemble.

— J'ai menti par omission et j'en suis désolé.

— Tout va s'arranger. Tu n'es pas tout seul et arrête de dire que tu es désolé, rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute.

— Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? Questionna Danny, le regard douloureux.

— J'en sais rien.

— Tu ne vas pas l'arrêter?

— Non, je suis ici en tant qu'ami. Ma présence n'a rien d'officiel. Mais, si jamais tu changes d'idée…

— Non! Personne ne doit savoir!

— Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

— Je n'ai pas honte, j'ai peur pour Don. Imagine ce que les autres policiers pourraient lui faire.

— Tu l'aimes?

— Je suis vraiment obligé de répondre maintenant?

— Non, tu as tout le temps d'y réfléchir. Laisse-moi voir tes blessures. La batte a dû laisser des ecchymoses sur ton dos.

— Sûrement. J'ai mal et… enfin, pas qu'au dos.

— Sheldon va venir t'examiner. Il va pouvoir te donner des médicaments pour te soulager.

— Tu as parlé à Don?

— Pas beaucoup.

— Tu vas pouvoir aller le voir lorsque Sheldon sera ici? Il a besoin d'aide. Il ne va pas bien.

— OK. En attendant, allonge-toi. Je reste près de toi.

— Mac, il n'a pas l'habitude d'être comme ça. Je ne comprends pas.

— N'y pense plus, ferme les yeux et essaie de te reposer.

Sheldon vint discrètement frapper à la porte de la chambre. Mac se leva en caressant une dernière fois les cheveux de Danny pour lui transmettre un peu de sa force et de son courage. Sheldon prit place auprès de Danny, alors que Mac retournait au salon. En y entrant, il s'arrêta un moment pour observer Don. L'inspecteur se tenait la tête entre les mains. Il semblait si abattu et triste que, d'un seul regard, la fureur de Mac s'envola. Maintenant, tout comme Danny, il voulait comprendre.

— Don?

— Mac, comment va Danny?

— Pour être honnête, il ne va pas très bien. Sheldon va s'occuper de ses blessures. Les blessures physiques devraient guérir rapidement, pour celles qui sont psychologiques, il devra sûrement avoir besoin d'aide.

— Danny ne demandera jamais d'aide. Il est bien trop fier pour ça.

— Il m'a téléphoné il y a une heure. C'est signe qu'il veut s'en sortir. Il va rebondir, il est de la race des gagnants. Il va se battre pour se reconstruire.

— Si je pouvais remonter le temps... Si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour l'aider, comme je l'ai toujours fait, mais...

— Non. Avant de penser à aider Danny, tu dois toi aussi te reprendre en main. Je ne sais pas tout ce qui s'est passé dans cet appartement cette nuit, mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est que les dernières heures viennent de changer le cours de vos vies. Tu ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu ne pourras pas aider Danny avant d'être toi même plus fort.

— Être plus fort pour aider Danny! Comment Danny va faire pour me laisser l'approcher sans frissonner de dégoût? Il ne me pardonnera jamais, et il aura raison.

— Personne ne connaît ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Je serai là, à tes côtés, afin de t'aider.

— Merci Mac. Je n'en espérais pas tant, répondit Don, les larmes aux yeux.

L'inspecteur de la criminelle prit une profonde respiration pour tenter de se calmer. Son pouls battait bien trop vite pour un corps en inaction. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur un souvenir agréable. Danny et lui lors de leurs dernières vacances. Des jours heureux et paisibles, loin de l'effervescence de la grande ville. Lentement, le souffle de Don reprit une vitesse normale. Mac lui adressa un léger un sourire.

— Avec de l'aide, vous allez vous en sortir.

— J'espère de tout mon cœur que Danny va s'en sortir, moi je ne mérite pas ça. Mais il y a une chose de certaine, c'est que je ne ferai plus jamais mal à Danny.

— J'y compte bien, car je ne serai pas aussi indulgent.

— Tu n'auras pas à l'être, car je ne serai plus dans les parages.

— Don ne fait pas ça, ne prend pas de décision trop rapidement. Attends de voir ce que Danny désire.


	5. Partie 05

**Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire. Et un merci tout pariculier à savannah, puisque je ne peux pas le faire en message privé.

* * *

Partie 5**

Sheldon posa tout d'abord quelques questions à Danny qui lui répondit par monosyllabes. Peu à peu, le médecin réussit à gagner la confiance de son ami et il se mit à répondre d'une façon plus normale à ses questions.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens sali? humilié?

— C'est normal, il t'a pris contre ton gré.

— Mais je n'ai pas été attaqué par un inconnu au fond d'une ruelle ou dans les bois.

— C'est encore pire dans ton cas, car tu connais ton agresseur. Don avait ta confiance et ici, dans ton appartement, tu te croyais en sécurité.

— Tu crois que je vais devoir déménager? Je ne sais pas si je pourrai encore continuer à vivre ici après ce qui s'est passé.

— Tout dépend de la façon dont évolue la situation. Si dans quelques jours, ou quelques semaines, tu ne te sens toujours pas bien ici, effectivement, tu vas devoir envisager de quitter ces lieux.

— J'ai aussi plein de bons souvenirs ici. Ils vont revenir, les bons moments.

— Sûrement. Tu dois te donner du temps. Tu es épuisé, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Ce que tu as vécu n'est pas facile. Ton corps a besoin de récupérer un peu.

— Je m'en veux tellement. J'ai provoqué Don au lieu de chercher à le calmer.

— Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est toi la victime.

— Je ne suis pas une victime.

— Tu vas devoir l'admettre. C'est la première étape. Tu n'es pas responsable.

— J'aurais pu l'éviter. Le calmer.

— On ne peut pas refaire le monde, ni modifier le passé.

— Je vais devoir vivre avec tout ça?

— L'accepter. Ensuite, tu verras. Laisse faire le temps.

— Tu crois que l'on peut pardonner un… Enfin, une agression.

— Certaines personnes réussissent, d'autres non. Je vais devoir t'examiner maintenant, tu as besoin de soin. Tu vas commencer par retirer ton chandail. Je vais regarder ton dos.

Danny s'exécuta lentement, avec l'aide de Sheldon. La douleur qui lui traversait le dos l'empêchait de lever les bras. Les nombreuses ecchymoses n'avaient pas encore terminé d'apparaître. Il appliqua une crème prévue pour les coups afin que les bleus ne s'étendent pas trop et que la douleur au toucher soit moins importante. Le médecin remit en place le survêtement et s'excusa avant de descendre le pantalon de Danny. Il aida son jeune ami à s'étendre sur le côté, puis aussi doucement que possible, il abaissa son boxer.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable du tout, mais je dois m'assurer que tu n'as pas de blessures internes. Je dois vérifier si tu as besoin de te rendre à l'hôpital, ou si les déchirures apparentes sont les seules. Si c'est le cas, elles guériront d'elles-mêmes d'ici quelques semaines. Ce sera assez douloureux. Tu vas devoir prendre des médicaments pour la douleur et appliquer des crèmes.

— Vas-y. Je suis prêt. Je vais suivre tous tes ordres pour aller mieux le plus rapidement possible.

— C'est Mac qui va être content d'entendre ça.

Avec une infinie douceur, Sheldon procéda à un examen minutieux. Danny n'émit aucune protestation, se contentant de bien serrer les lèvres, ou même par moment, de les mordre de toutes ses forces. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'ignorer l'ultime humiliation que le médecin lui procurait, bien malgré lui. Peut-être que le fait de ne pas voir ou de tenter d'ignorer la situation le conduirait dans un autre endroit en lui permettant de fuir la réalité.

— Bonne nouvelle, tu n'as pas besoin de te rendre à l'hôpital. Tu as bien quelques déchirures, mais elles vont guérir d'elles-mêmes. Dit-il tout en redonnant un peu de dignité à son ami en remettant en place son vêtement.

— Je vais te donner quelque chose pour la douleur et des calmants, ça va t'aider à dormir. Tu en as bien besoin.

— Merci Sheldon. Tu pourrais demander à Mac de venir?

— Bien sûr.

Danny ferma les yeux en attendant Mac. Le lieutenant pénétra doucement dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Lorsqu'il sentit le lit s'incliner à sa gauche, Danny entrouvrit les paupières.

— Mac, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul. J'aimerais avoir une semaine de vacances.

— Tu sais où aller?

— Ça n'a pas d'importance.

— Tu veux fuir?

— Seulement me retrouver.

— OK. J'ai un ami qui a un chalet au New Jersey. Je vais passer te prendre durant l'après-midi et je vais t'y conduire.

— Merci, répondit Danny alors que Mac se leva pour quitter la pièce. Mac, l'interpella une dernière fois Danny.

— Oui?

— Il va avoir besoin d'aide cette semaine. Promets-moi de ne pas le laisser seul.

— D'accord.

_Six heures plus tard_

Dans le salon, Don ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Au fond de lui, il voulait trouver la force pour aider Danny, mais d'un autre côté, la peur l'empêchait de le rejoindre. Il ne pouvait pas oublier la terreur qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de son amant, ni que la cause de cette frayeur n'était autre que lui. La douleur dans son ventre l'empêcha de trouver le sommeil. L'inconfort du canapé n'aida en rien à la situation. Combien de nuits allait-il devoir passer sur cet horrible divan?

L'inspecteur plongea finalement dans un monde peuplé de rêves. Il dormit d'un sommeil agité. Vers midi, Don fut brutalement réveillé par les cris de Danny. Des cris de peur et de douleur. Il se précipita vers la chambre, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Danny se tenait au milieu du lit, en position fœtale, ses bras pressant fortement ses jambes contre son ventre. Les yeux fermés, Danny appelait inlassablement son amant, comme si lui seul pouvait le sauver malgré les circonstances.

Don s'approcha et passa une main hésitante sur le dos de Danny. Aucun mouvement de recul. La main gagna en confiance, décrivant des mouvements circulaires sur la peau brûlante du scientifique. D'abord, un mot timide franchit les lèvres de Don, suivit d'un autre et d'encore un autre. Finalement, un flot de paroles réconfortantes arriva aux oreilles de Danny. Il sembla en comprendre le sens et les paroles le rassurèrent un peu. Puis, Danny ouvrit alors les yeux, réalisant qui se tenait près de lui. Don remarqua immédiatement le changement d'attitude s'opérer chez son amant. Aussi vite que ses blessures lui permirent, Danny se rendit à la salle de bains pour y trouver un refuge sécuritaire.

Don laissa passer quelques minutes et prit sur lui d'aller voir si Danny allait bien. Enfin, s'il pouvait gérer la situation, puisqu'il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait plus aller bien. Don frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit. Danny se tenait torse nu et son dos présentait de gros hématomes laissés par la batte. Don remarqua le tube de crème dans les mains de son amant et il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas s'étendre de la crème tout seul.

— Je peux le faire pour toi si tu veux.

Danny le regarda, hésitant, avant de lui tendre d'une main tremblante le tube de crème. Don en étala généreusement sur ses doigts. Il aperçut le corps de Danny trembler, avant même de le toucher. Après avoir bien fait pénétrer la crème, il sortit un cachet d'antalgique et le lui passa.

— Je suis désolé...

— Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses.

Il enfila son survêtement et prit la direction de la chambre. Il attrapa difficilement le sac de voyage qui se trouvait en haut du placard et le posa sur le lit. Il retourna dans la salle de bains afin de récupérer quelques trucs.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

— Mac va me conduire chez un de ses amis.

— Non, attends. Si quelqu'un doit partir, c'est moi.

— Je ne pourrai pas rester ici. Pas encore. J'ai besoin de temps.

Danny mit rapidement des vêtements dans son sac, puis quitta la pièce. Il enfila son manteau. Don le regarda faire en silence. Il comprenait la détresse de Danny et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Danny se débattait avec ses démons et il se sentait responsable. En quelques minutes, il avait réussi à briser un lien de confiance, d'amitié et d'amour. Il venait détruire la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui.

— Je suis désolé Don.

Une fois seul, Don se laissa glisser le long du mur, en pleurs. Il avait tout gâché, il avait perdu Danny, son intégrité et son amour propre. Et tout ça, à cause de sa foutue jalousie et de l'alcool.


	6. Partie 06

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir.**

**

* * *

Partie 6**

_POV Don_

**Ça y est! Il est parti. Je me retrouve seul, prisonnier des murs qui ont partagé nos nombreux moments de bonheur et notre joie de vivre. Les témoins de notre premier baiser, de notre tout premier toucher, timide et hésitant, mais aussi de notre premier échange charnel, nerveux et maladroit. Seul! Je suis seul! Dans ces draps qui portent encore ton odeur. Couché sur ce matelas, imprégné de ta lotion après****-****rasage. Une photo de nous sur le mur me regarde. Ton regard perçant me scrute. J'ai l'impression que cette image me juge. Elle va sûrement se mettre à me parler bientôt. Oh! Danny! Comme tu me manques. Mais en même temps, je suis heureux que tu sois loin. Comme ça, je ne te ferai plus de mal.**

Don essaya à nouveau de sombrer dans le sommeil. Comme lors de ses années de jeunesse, la peur du noir et la culpabilité l'en empêchèrent. Il préféra laisser la lumière allumée, histoire de chasser ses démons ou l'ombre de ses souvenirs. Il tentait de dormir sur les lieux mêmes du crime. De son crime. Tout lui revenait en mémoire, comme de violentes vagues de souvenirs insubmersibles.

Incapable de soutenir plus longuement le regard de son amant, Don se leva pour attraper la photo d'un geste rageur. Il la déposa au fond d'un tiroir, tentant d'ignorer les yeux moqueurs qui le suivirent jusqu'à ce que le tiroir se referme complètement. Pour plus de précautions, il se coucha dos à la table de nuit. Malgré tout ça, ses rêves furent peuplés d'images d'horreurs.

À son lever, au petit matin, Don semblait dans un sale état. Il devrait redoubler de prudence pour que ses coéquipiers du central ne se doutent de rien. Il se prépara un petit-déjeuner qui finit à la poubelle. Il prit une douche en vitesse, espérant ainsi éliminer les courbatures, puis il fila au boulot sans prendre le temps de se raser. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, quitter l'appartement au plus vite.

Heureusement pour lui, il ne resta pas trop longtemps assis à son bureau à ressasser ses sombres pensées. Quelqu'un eut la brillante idée de commettre un meurtre et il en profita pour avaler un peu d'air pur, même si pur n'est pas l'adjectif qui convient pour décrire l'air pollué de New York. Don se sentait à l'étroit à l'intérieur des murs et le fait que le crime ait eu lieu au beau milieu de Central Park lui remit un peu de couleurs sur les joues. Don arriva sur les lieux presque en même temps que Mac.

— Don, tu as à peine meilleur mine que notre macchabé.

— Désolé, je n'ai pas très bien dormi.

— Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de rester seul.

— Mais Danny le fait bien, lui. Au fait, tu as eu de ses nouvelles?

— Non, le chalet n'a pas le téléphone et il n'a pas voulu allumer son portable.

— Tu crois que c'est bien sage de sa part?

— Ce que je crois n'a pas d'importance. Danny n'a pas besoin de me voir douter de lui. Il va s'en sortir car c'est un battant. On sera tous là pour l'épauler.

— Je sais. Il peut compter sur toi.

— Toi aussi, Don. Ce soir, tu viens chez moi. J'ai promis à Danny de veiller sur toi, sinon, il ne serait jamais parti.

— Je ne veux pas être un poids, Mac.

— Chut! Arrête-moi ça tout de suite. Je le fais parce que je le veux bien. Danny n'est pas le seul à avoir besoin d'aide.

— Non, mais il est le seul à le mériter.

— J'ai encore plus de travail à faire que ce que je croyais, pensa Mac en touchant l'épaule de Don en signe de support.

Mac dut faire preuve de patience, de persévérance et de persuasion pour réussir à faire avaler à Don autre chose que du café. L'inspecteur refusait de se nourrir, une boule au fond de la gorge ne l'aidait en rien pour manger de façon convenable. Mais comme Mac lui expliqua si bien, s'il s'écroulait à cause de sa trop grande faiblesse, il ne serait d'aucune aide pour Danny. Au moins, le sentiment de culpabilité le rongeait tellement, qu'il refusait de toucher à l'alcool. Mac avait craint la situation inverse et que le jeune homme ne trouve refuge dans la boisson afin de combler son mal-être.

Durant les trois journées suivantes, Don fit de son mieux pour plaisanter avec ses collègues, échanger sur le sport et la météo, comme si de rien n'était. Il souriait et donnait le change comme un excellent acteur mais, loin des projecteurs, il se sentait à nouveau misérable et impuissant à contrôler sa propre vie. Il se détestait, comme jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible.

Un matin, alors que Don avalait un autre café, tout en tentant de se composer un visage impassible, Mac apparut devant son bureau.

— Mac! Quelle surprise! Je ne t'attendais pas.

— Tu étais déjà parti lorsque je me suis levé. Tu ne m'as même pas réveillé et j'ai le sommeil très sensible. Tu n'as pas dû prendre le temps de manger.

— Je ne voulais pas faire de bruit.

— Don, cesse de jouer à celui qui n'est pas affecté.

— Je ne joue pas, Mac.

— À d'autre, tu veux? Laisse tomber ton masque.

Don se leva hâtivement pour ensuite se diriger vers les toilettes, Mac sur ses talons. À peine la porte refermée et maintenant loin des regards indiscrets, l'inspecteur se laissa aller à montrer toute sa peine et sa faiblesse. Les larmes si longtemps refoulées se mirent à inonder son visage, alors que de violents tremblements s'emparèrent de son corps. Mac le prit dans ses bras et tenta de l'apaiser.

— Laisse-toi aller, Don. Ça va te faire du bien. Arrête de tout refouler.

— Mac…

— Je suis là Don, tu n'es pas tout seul.

— Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revois son visage, ses yeux et le pire, c'est son expression.

— Explique-toi.

— Il a peur de moi. Il m'implore de ne pas lui faire de mal, d'arrêter, mais je ne l'écoute pas.

— Ça provient de ton imagination, Don. C'est ton cerveau qui crée ses images.

— Moi?

— Danny ne t'a pas demandé d'arrêter. Enfin, pas de cette façon.

— Pourquoi j'inventerais tout ça?

— Le remords te semble mieux que la culpabilité. Tu cherches un moyen de te punir.

— Pourquoi Danny n'a-t- pas porté plainte?

— Pour une fois qu'il n'agit pas sur un coup de tête, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

— Sérieusement, Mac, reprit Don plus calmement.

— Il t'aime. Il a d'abord cherché à te protéger.

— Moi aussi je l'aime, alors pourquoi je ne l'ai pas protégé?

— On ne le saura probablement jamais. C'est peut-être un concours de circonstances.

— Je voudrais revivre tout ça. Tenter de comprendre ce qui m'a pris. Analyser mes propres sentiments. Voir où j'ai commis une erreur. Tu crois qu'avec l'hypnose…

— Tu n'es pas encore prêt à revivre tout ça.

— OK. C'était juste une idée.

Le téléphone de Mac mit fin à la conversation entre les deux hommes. Le lieutenant répondit avec son professionnalisme habituel. Son interlocuteur prit visiblement la parole. Don remarqua le léger hochement de tête de son ami. Un mot d'approbation, puis l'expert raccrocha.

— On a du nouveau. Sheldon veut nous voir tout de suite.

— Il sait qui a tué l'avocat?

— Non, il a les résultats de ta prise de sang.

— Et alors? C'est quoi la nouvelle? On sait depuis le début que j'étais saoul. Ça lui a pris quatre jours pour trouver ça? Il devrait penser à redevenir légiste!

— Don, profite de la route pour te mettre quelque chose dans la bouche, autre que du café et des paroles méprisantes. On essaie de notre mieux de t'aider.

— Je sais Mac, mais rien au monde ne pourra m'ôter de la tête mes remords. Alors, excuse-moi si je suis méprisant, mais j'en ai ras le bol de vos belles paroles condescendantes.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher à prendre la place de Danny avec tes répliques.

— Personne ne peut. Il est irremplaçable.


	7. Partie 07

**Partie 7**

Le trajet entre le bureau de Don et les laboratoires de la police scientifique se déroula en silence. Don regardait la ville défiler sous ses yeux, regrettant les paroles échangées un peu plus tôt avec le patron de son amant. La présence de l'homme à ses côtés n'avait rien de professionnel, Mac se tenait près de lui en tant qu'ami. Il ne donnait pas l'impression de remplir une tâche ingrate, mais d'être disponible pour une personne qu'il respectait malgré l'odieux de la situation.

Don avait bien tenté de repousser l'amitié du lieutenant, mais en ce moment il ne voulait en aucun cas se retrouver seul. En fait, il rêvait de solitude, mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux, l'absence de Danny se faisait alors cruellement sentir. Il se tournait ensuite vers Mac pour tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie et conserver l'illusion que tout allait bien, que tout se passerait bien. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, que Danny lui revienne. Mais comment pourrait-il lui pardonner?

Une fois arrivés à destination, les deux hommes gagnèrent le laboratoire numéro deux, l'endroit où Sheldon travaillait depuis quelques jours, cherchant des réponses impossibles à une situation tout aussi illogique. L'ancien médecin leur tournait le dos, la tête plongée dans un dossier, contenant probablement les résultats des tests sur lesquels il bossait inlassablement, au détriment de d'autres enquêtes. Son esprit scientifique voulait comprendre.

— Sheldon? On passe dans mon bureau?

— Avec tes murs de verres, ça manque d'intimité. On devrait rester ici.

— OK. Alors, que voulais-tu nous montrer?

— Enfin, depuis que Don m'a raconté son histoire, il y a un truc qui me dérange. Une impression de déjà-vu. Alors, j'ai relu les dossiers des autres enquêtes et deux d'entre elles m'ont permis de faire un recoupement.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce que j'ai fait à Danny.

— Tu te trompes. Tu as effectivement bu ce soir-là, mais ton analyse de sang confirme la présence d'une autre substance.

— Et les autres enquêtes?

— Classées comme de simples cas de violences conjugales. Dans les deux affaires, le mari a battu sa femme après une soirée bien arrosée dans un bar. À son retour à la maison, la chicane éclate suite à une divergence d'opinions.

— Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi.

— Les deux hommes ont violé leurs femmes.

— Et les enquêtes?

— Les deux femmes ont retiré leurs plaintes. Je me suis tout de même procuré les tests sanguins des maris pour les comparer à ceux de Don.

— Résultats ? demanda Mac de plus en plus intéressé par la tournure que prenait les événements.

— Même substance. Le seul hic, c'est que je ne suis pas parvenu à l'identifier. J'ai alors fait appel à un ami qui travaille à l'escouade antidrogue. Il n'a pas entendu parler de nouvelles drogues, mais un de ces indics a fait allusion à une montée de violence dans le quartier du bar où Don a pris un verre.

— Excellent travail Sheldon. Je pense qu'une petite visite s'impose.

— Tu veux dire que j'ai été drogué?

— À moins que tu me dises avoir pris cette substance volontairement. Dans le cas contraire, oui, tu as été drogué.

— Je suis flic, et je me suis laissé avoir comme un débutant, soupira Don.

L'enquête prouva qu'un des jeunes barmans en poste consommait régulièrement de la drogue et qu'il ne parvenait plus à rembourser ses dettes. En guise de paiement, son fournisseur l'obligea à choisir entre ses deux jambes ou accepter de glisser quelques capsules dans les verres qu'il servait. Ensuite, un autre membre suivait les victimes afin de savoir si une augmentation de violence et de désir sexuel se produisait. Ce genre de drogue pouvait devenir un atout lors d'affrontement entre gangs rivaux, surtout pour l'agrandissement de nouveaux territoires.

L'équipe de la DEA prit le relais et découvrit rapidement des preuves, grâce à des agents qui se firent passer pour d'éventuel acheteur. Suite aux résultats encourageants obtenus par les tests, les trafiquants venaient de mettre leur nouveau produit sur le marché. Plusieurs saisies eurent lieu en même temps et de nombreux criminels se retrouvèrent sous les barreaux. Les développements positifs de l'enquête ne redonnèrent pas le sourire à Don. Il continuait à s'en vouloir de s'être laissé prendre aussi facilement.

À la fin de la semaine, Don se promenait toujours comme une âme en peine. Il ne s'intéressait plus à rien et il ne tentait même plus de dissimuler son manque d'enthousiasme à ses coéquipiers. Ces derniers, ignorant qu'un homme partageait la vie de leur compagnon de travail, crurent simplement que la mauvaise humeur de l'inspecteur provenait du fait qu'il venait de se faire larguer par une jolie demoiselle aux formes avantageuses et à la soyeuse chevelure auburn. Don ne tenta pas de rétablir les faits.

La veille du jour où Mac devait aller chercher Danny, il imposa à Don de prendre une journée de maladie. Constatant le manque de repos de son ami, Mac lui ordonna ensuite de prendre un bain chaud. D'en profiter pour regarder une revue sportive et de se détendre le plus possible. Pendant ce temps, le lieutenant de la scientifique s'affaira à préparer un succulent repas. Des pâtes carbonara, les préférées de son jeune réfugié. Malgré la justesse de l'assaisonnement, Don ne fit pas honneur au repas. Il joua avec sa nourriture, déplaçant les pâtes avec sa fourchette sans les porter à sa bouche.

— Don, si tu ne manges pas, tu ne viendras pas avec moi chercher Danny.

— Je vais pouvoir y aller ? questionna Don surpris.

— Je pense que le meilleur endroit pour vous retrouver, c'est dans un lieu neutre, pas dans l'appartement où tout ça a commencé.

— Et si Danny ne veut pas me voir?

— Je vais lui demander. Tu attendras dans la voiture, mais je ne pense pas que l'on ait besoin d'un taxi pour le retour. Je suis confiant. Tout va bien se passer. Mange.

— Merci, Mac. Sans toi, je ne serais pas passé à travers cette semaine d'enfer.

— Remercie plutôt Sheldon, c'est lui qui a fait le gros de l'enquête. Moi, je te croyais coupable à cent pour cent et je ne cherchais pas d'excuse pour justifier ton acte.

— Alors, je te remercie doublement. Tu aurais pu me laisser tomber.

— J'ai promis à Danny, je devais tenir ma parole. Il ne m'aurait jamais pardonné de t'avoir abandonné.

— C'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de te remercier.

Don réussit finalement à avaler le contenu de son assiette. Le fait de savoir qu'il pourrait accompagner Mac le lendemain le motiva à manger malgré son manque d'appétit. Après le repas, ils passèrent au salon. L'aîné offrit un lait frappé de sa composition au plus jeune. Le goût prononcé des fraises réussit à complètement dissimuler celui des pilules écrasées, provocatrices de sommeil artificiel. Peu de temps après avoir ingurgité son breuvage glacé, les yeux de Don commencèrent à papilloter. Il sombra dans un profond sommeil et Mac en profita pour étendre une couverture sur lui avant d'éteindre les lumières et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever lorsque Don ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda l'heure affichée sur le lecteur DVD et poussa un profond soupir. Il réalisa rapidement la responsabilité de Mac dans sa première nuit de sommeil non écourtée depuis une semaine. Il se sentait plus calme, maître de ses émotions et capable de réfléchir avec une certaine logique. La peur de revoir Danny avait aussi diminué. Il ressentait toujours de l'inquiétude, mais d'une façon plus rationnelle et contrôlée. Il se surprit même à sourire en allant préparer le café.

— Bien dormi?

— Merci Mac. Je sais que je ne voulais rien savoir des petites pilules, mais ça m'a fait un bien fou, répondit Don avec un petit sourire en coin.

— C'est un cadeau de Sheldon, et aussi son idée.

— Je vais devoir le remercier. Je pensais préparer un solide petit-déjeuner. Ça te tente?

— Oh, oui! Surtout si ce n'est pas moi qui le prépare. Dans ces cas-là, ils sont encore meilleurs. Si tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, je vais en profiter pour prendre une douche.

— Parfait, de mon côté, je me sens en contrôle pour le moment.

Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes prirent la route afin de ramener Danny à New York. Mac s'installa derrière le volant et alluma la radio, sachant très bien que plus la voiture avalerait les kilomètres, plus Don deviendrait anxieux. Nerveusement, l'inspecteur se mit à taper du pied, alors que sa main droite frappait contre la fenêtre. Ils franchirent la limite de l'état pour arriver dans le New Jersey. Ils s'éloignèrent des grandes villes, laissant derrière eux les gratte-ciels vite remplacés par de la verdure et des arbres, signe évident qu'ils se rapprochaient du but de leur voyage.

Mac engagea la voiture sur un chemin isolé. Immédiatement, Don se redressa, sachant très bien que les prochaines minutes seraient déterminantes pour son avenir. Il hésitait à croiser le regard de Mac. Finalement, la voiture s'immobilisa. Don prit une profonde inspiration, puis il ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture. L'inspecteur croisa ses bras sur son torse, incapable de se décider sur la bonne attitude à adopter.

— Je vais aller marcher sur le chemin, le temps que tu parles avec Danny.

— OK. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Tu dois y croire.

— J'espère.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Don se détourna rapidement, voulant mettre une certaine distance entre lui et Danny. La tête basse, il marcha d'un pas lent, appréhendant les moments à venir.


	8. Partie 08

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, notamment à Savannah.**

* * *

**Partie 8**

_Une semaine plus tôt_

En route vers le chalet de son ami, Mac fit un arrêt à l'épicerie afin de s'assurer que Danny ait de quoi se nourrir. Il savait que son jeune protégé refuserait probablement de manger, mais un réfrigérateur rempli pourrait toujours l'inciter. Mac s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Danny. Ses blessures semblaient le faire souffrir. Il se déplaçait lentement et il évitait toujours de regarder Mac en lui répondant. Il préférait regarder le paysage, bien que son patron doutait qu'il l'aperçoive réellement.

— Danny? Danny? On est arrivés.

— Déjà?

— Oui, c'est ici, juste au bout de ce petit chemin. Il y a un autre chalet de l'autre côté du lac. Si tu as besoin d'aide ou de quelque chose, ils habitent là à l'année.

— En pleine forêt?

— C'est un couple de retraités. Ils en ont eu assez du stress de la ville. Leur maison à toutes les commodités, mais ils ne les utilisent qu'en cas de besoin. Ils optent pour des lampes à l'huile, cultivent un jardin.

— Je vois le genre. Simplicité volontaire.

— Si l'on veut. Je leur ai passé un coup de fil. Ils ne viendront pas te voir.

— Tu as utilisé ton téléphone ou les signaux de fumée?

— Danny, ce sont des gens très sympathiques.

— Je suis désolé Mac. Je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Ni où j'en suis d'ailleurs.

— Ça va te faire du bien de te retrouver seul. Tu vas pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement à ce que tu veux faire à ton retour. Si tu as besoin de plus de temps, tu pourras venir habiter chez moi.

— J'ai peur que, si je tarde trop, ce ne soit la fin définitive de mon couple.

— Ne précipite pas les choses.

— Promis.

Mac fit visiter le chalet et les alentours à Danny. Il indiqua la direction d'un sentier qui serpentait dans la forêt, puis il l'aida à s'installer. Il lui prépara une soupe, que Danny refusa de manger. Peu de temps après, Mac dut reprendre la route. Il s'attarda un peu longuement que prévu, la main posée sur la poignée. Il hésitait encore à franchir le seuil et àlaisser Danny seul avec ses sombres pensées.

— Tu as ton téléphone avec toi?

— Il est éteint.

— Garde-le avec toi, si jamais tu en éprouves le besoin, appelle-moi, de jour comme de nuit.

— OK. Mac?

— Je peux faire autre chose pour toi?

— J'aimerais, Danny hésita un moment, puis reprit. J'aimerais que Don ne reste pas seul cette semaine. Il s'en veut énormément. Je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable.

— Je m'inquiète plus pour toi que pour Don.

— S'il te plaît, Mac. Je serais plus rassuré de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un avec lui.

— OK. On se revoit dans une semaine, fait attention à toi et n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

— Merci.

— Sois prudent, puis Mac quitta définitivement le chalet, laissant un Danny défait derrière lui.

Danny contemplait la pluie qui venait frapper la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il occupait dans le chalet de l'ami de Mac. Pendant de nombreuses heures, il lutta contre le sommeil, incapable d'aller s'allonger. Vaincu par l'épuisement, vers trois heures du matin, il consentit à s'accorder un moment de repos. Par contre, il refusa de fermer le rideau, puisque la fenêtre lui donnait l'impression de constituer une sortie de secours, ou l'échappatoire dont il avait besoin pour gagner le sommeil. Sans cette fenêtre, sa chambre ressemblait à une prison. Il resta allongé plusieurs heures.

Le jeune policier de la scientifique dormit très peu et, malgré l'heure tardive, son corps refusait de se lever. En quelques heures, il avait vieilli de plusieurs années. Il restait immobile sous les couvertures, cachant son corps meurtri et son esprit blessé, inconscient du chant des oiseaux ou de tout autre bruit provenant de la nature environnante. Des cernes soulignaient maintenant son regard épuisé. Il ne pensa pas à nourrir son estomac, optant pour un choix de nourriture moins soutenant et beaucoup plus acide: le remord.

Danny s'en voulait. Il se sentait responsable de la situation. S'il n'avait pas perdu connaissance, il aurait pu résonner Don, l'empêcher d'agir contre sa nature douce et gentille. Le sentiment de culpabilité se développait dans son ventre, s'ajoutant à la douleur physique et morale qu'il ressentait déjà. Un goût de bile remonta en lui, l'éloignant encore plus d'un futur repas. Une larme roula sur sa joue, aussi solitaire que son âme. Une heure passa, une autre larme et finalement, Danny repoussa ses couvertures.

Une fois debout, Danny ne trouva pas l'énergie pour s'habiller, ou se doucher. Il ne portait que son boxer et un T-shirt, appartenant à Don. Par moment, il éprouvait de la colère et l'envie de déchirer le vêtement puis, à d'autres, il s'y cachait le visage pour pleurer. Il ressentait beaucoup d'émotions ambivalentes. En quelques minutes, il pouvait passer à deux sentiments très opposés. La colère, bien sûr, la culpabilité, la tristesse, le remord, la rage et même parfois, le calme, annonciateur d'une éventuelle crise.

La chaleur de Don lui manquait. La présence et la complicité de son amoureux, son rire et même sa façon de lui préparer un café, en se déhanchant pour lui montrer à quel point son corps allait lui manquer durant les heures à venir, loin de lui. Don souriait toujours en réalisant que Danny était l'expert dépêché sur les lieux d'une enquête. Par la suite, tout changeait. Danny se disait qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais revoir Don. Qu'il le détestait de tout son corps et de tout son être. Il rêvait de se venger, de le faire souffrir et de crier à la face de monde tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Lors de moment de découragement, Danny se saisissait de l'appareil téléphonique. Il éprouvait alors le besoin de parler à Mac. Il composait le numéro de son patron d'une main tremblante mais, avant d'entendre la première sonnerie, il raccrochait le combiné rageusement. Il devait se montrer plus fort, prouver à Mac qu'il pouvait s'en sortir seul. Qu'il n'était pas faible, mais digne d'être un membre de son équipe. Il voulait passer à travers la semaine de solitude qu'il s'était lui-même imposée. Il devait réfléchir à son avenir.

La même routine perdura jusqu'à la veille où Mac devait revenir pour le chercher. Chaque jour apportait ses hauts et ses bas. Plus le temps passait, moins Danny savait quelle décision prendre en ce qui concernait sa vie avec Don. Comment pouvait-il aimer et détester son amant? Comment pourrait-il lui pardonner? Dans environ vingt-quatre heures, Mac serait là. Mac. Don. Sheldon. Stella. Le travail. Sa vie d'avant. Sa vie après. Comment pourrait-il cacher tout ça à ses amis?

Pour trouver le sommeil, Danny décida d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses forces. Il enfila ses espadrilles et quitta le chalet en courant. Il courut malgré la douleur dans ses muscles, malgré la faiblesse de son corps mais surtout, malgré les larmes qui inondaient son visage. Il courut encore et encore. Allant au bout de lui-même. Libérant enfin sa tête de ses sombres pensées. Pour une fois, la douleur l'empêcha de réfléchir mais malgré tout, il continua à poser un pied devant l'autre, ignorant comment il ferait pour parcourir la distance dans le sens inverse.

Les poumons en feu, le cœur voulant lui sortir de la poitrine, les foulées de plus en plus courtes, Danny termina sa course, les genoux en sang suite à une violente chute et à une malheureuse rencontre avec une racine. Incapable de se relever, les jambes tremblantes et ne pouvant plus supporter son poids, il resta allongé sur un tapis de feuilles aussi mortes que lui. Il ferma les yeux et, pour la première fois depuis le drame, il sombra dans un sommeil non peuplé de cauchemars.

Trois heures plus tard, Danny se réveilla. Il ressentait encore plus la présence de tous les muscles de son corps. La douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. L'espace d'un instant, il regretta de ne pas avoir mangé et donc de n'avoir pu prendre ses médicaments contre la douleur. Son estomac ne supportait pas de les avaler à jeun. Il aurait aimé endormir la douleur, comme la course l'avait fait de ses cauchemars. Ne plus souffrir.

Une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit. Ne plus bouger. Feindre l'immobilité permanente. Laisser la nuit l'envelopper de son voile obscur, comme une couverture douce et rassurante. Elle le protégerait jusqu'à ce que la mort prenne le relais. Effaçant tout souffle de vie, toute douleur. Le libérant de sa lente agonie et lui évitant de nouvelles souffrances. Plus d'épreuves, de tristesse, de chagrin ou même de déchirure intérieure.

Le jeune scientifique ferma les yeux. Un triste sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Aucune larme, seulement un étrange sentiment de plénitude, de calme et de paix retrouvée. Une image apparut derrière ses yeux clos. Un visage souriant avec de grands yeux bleus d'une douceur infinie, une chevelure brune, très courte, agréable au toucher. Le visage de l'espoir. Puis soudain, l'image changea. L'homme se trouvait maintenant devant une tombe. Sa tombe. En baissant les bras, Danny les condamnait tous les deux à une mort certaine. L'un par lâcheté et l'autre par culpabilité.

Au prix de nombreux efforts, Danny réussit finalement à se remettre debout. Les jambes flageolantes, il avança dans la pénombre. Trébuchant sur les obstacles devant lui, les pieds trop lourds pour être soulevés, il tituba comme un homme saoul. Il passa le reste de la nuit à marcher d'un pas incertain, luttant à nouveau contre la douleur physique et psychologique. Il remercia la lune de le guider, l'empêchant de s'éloigner du droit chemin.

À l'aube, Danny poussa enfin la porte du chalet qu'il avait quitté la veille. Le corps couvert d'ecchymoses suite à ses nombreuses chutes, les mains salies et le visage couvert de poussière, laissant apparaître des traces de larmes, le jeune policier s'écroula sur le sol du salon, incapable d'aller plus loin. Il regarda avec envie la bouteille d'eau posée sur la table basse, inaccessible, mais si proche. Il ferma les yeux et céda une nouvelle fois au désespoir. L'épuisement eut raison de lui et il s'endormit.

Après quelques heures de sommeil. Danny trouva enfin la force de se lever, de se doucher et s'habiller. Il tenta de se donner un air quasi humain avant la venue de Mac. Chose presque impossible vu son état mental et physique.


	9. Partie 09

**Partie 9**

Danny se reposait sur le divan lorsqu'il entendit le bruit familier d'un moteur de voiture. Il s'extirpa lentement de son siège, les jambes tremblantes. Par la fenêtre, il vit Mac et Don échanger quelques paroles puis Don s'éloigna, la tête basse et les épaules courbées. En une semaine, l'inspecteur de la criminelle semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans. Malgré la distance, le jeune expert pouvait noter le manque d'éclat dans les yeux de son amant ou ancien amant. Il ne savait plus trop lui-même comment qualifier leur relation. Danny laissa retomber le rideau, prit une profonde inspiration et rejoignit la porte d'entrée. Il tenta d'afficher un sourire, mais n'y parvint pas.

— Bonjour Danny.

— Don est venu avec toi?

— Oui, je l'ai invité à venir. J'ai pensé qu'une première rencontre sur un terrain neutre serait plus favorable, mais si tu n'es pas prêt à lui parler, il comprendra. Il ne veut aucunement te brusquer.

— Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je suis encore plus embrouillé que lorsque j'ai quitté New York. Ma tête tourne sans arrêt. J'ai du mal à réfléchir.

— Viens, on va aller s'asseoir. Tu tiens à peine debout.

Mac aida Danny à s'installer le plus confortablement possible. Il jeta un regard à ses nombreuses écorchures sur les genoux et les mains, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Voyant sur le visage de Danny qu'il souffrait, Mac alla lui chercher un comprimé contre la douleur et un verre d'eau que Danny accepta avec reconnaissance, bien qu'il n'ait pas mangé de la journée. Il se doutait bien que son estomac ne supporterait pas, mais entre deux maux…

— Je sais que ça n'excuse en rien ce qui s'est passé, mais tu dois savoir ce que Sheldon a découvert dans les analyses de sang de Don.

— Quoi? Qu'il a bu plus que de raison? Ça va, j'ai bien ma petite idée sur son taux d'alcoolémie ce soir-là.

— En fait, Don a bu, mais moins qu'il n'y paraît. Il a été drogué. Grâce aux analyses de Sheldon, c'est tout un réseau de trafiquants qui a été arrêté. Ils s'apprêtaient à mettre une nouvelle drogue sur le marché. On a découvert d'autres cas de viol dans des conditions similaires au tien.

— Je devrais peut-être m'en réjouir, répliqua nerveusement Danny en se tordant les mains. Enfin, c'était plus facile de le détester lorsque je le croyais entièrement responsable. Tu es certain que Don n'est pas responsable de ses actes?

— Pas à cent pour cent.

— Il n'a pas fait ça pour me faire mal? ou parce qu'il me déteste?

— Non, pas du tout. Il t'aime et il s'en veut énormément. Il se sent responsable et ne compte pas se défiler en mettant toute la responsabilité de son geste sur cette drogue. Il est prêt à en subir les conséquences. Il repense sans cesse à la douleur physique que tu as dû ressentir, mais aussi aux séquelles psychologiques qui vont inévitablement suivre.

— Il veut que je porte plainte?

— Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, oui. Il n'y aura pas de procès non plus. Il ne veut pas que tu ailles témoigner. Il plaidera coupable, quel que soit le chef d'accusation. Il ne va rien contester.

— Pourquoi il veut faire tout ça?

— Pour te protéger. Tu as suffisamment souffert. Il t'aime et il espère un peu parvenir à se racheter, même s'il sait très bien que tu risques de ne jamais lui pardonner.

— Je suis obligé de l'écouter? De faire ce qu'il demande.

— Non, je te l'ai dit avant que tu partes et je vais te le répéter encore: c'est ta décision et uniquement la tienne. Si tu veux porter plainte, je serai à tes côtés et dans le cas inverse, aussi. Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre une décision dès maintenant, tu peux encore y réfléchir.

— Merci, Mac. Merci pour tout. Je peux savoir comment va Don? Questionna Danny timidement.

— Ça peut aller. Au début, il s'en voulait de t'avoir fait du mal. Puis, lorsqu'il a su pour la drogue, il s'en est terriblement voulu de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu. Surtout qu'il fait des visites dans des écoles pour parler aux jeunes et leur recommander de ne jamais laisser leur verre sans surveillance et ça, sous aucun prétexte. Il a compris ton besoin d'éloignement mais en même temps, il aurait aimé t'appeler et avoir de tes nouvelles. Malgré tout, il a respecté ton choix de t'isoler durant une semaine, mais il espère vraiment que tu vas rentrer avec nous. Il s'inquiète énormément pour toi. Il n'osait pas s'imposer pour venir avec moi te chercher. J'ai dû beaucoup insister. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas?

— C'est correct. Ça va aller. Je ne pourrai pas l'éviter toute ma vie. Aussi bien en finir et lui parler le plus rapidement possible.

— Je pense que tu fais le bon choix. Dis-moi, ça n'a pas été trop difficile de passer ta semaine tout seul? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir mangé beaucoup.

— Ça été, mais je n'ai plus beaucoup d'appétit.

— Ça se voit. Il va falloir penser à te remplumer.

— J'imagine qu'en retournant au labo, tu vas surveiller mes repas?

— Disons qu'effectivement, je risque de t'avoir à l'œil. Mais tu sais que je ne veux que ton bien?

— Je sais. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau un père.

— Tu aimerais parler avec Don?

— Je crois que oui. Je peux aller le retrouver?

— Oui. Prends tout ton temps. Je vais commencer à ramasser tes affaires et préparer le chalet pour sa fermeture.

— OK.

Lentement, Danny se remit debout. Il ferma les yeux au moment où il sentit un vertige s'emparer de lui. Il déglutit lentement et tenta de chasser la nausée qui montait en lui. La position verticale ne l'aidait aucunement à se sentir mieux. Il apprécia le fait que Mac fasse comme si tout allait bien, ne se précipitant pas sur lui. L'ancien marine détourna le regard et s'attarda à la contemplation de la table basse. Finalement, il devrait peut-être épousseter un peu avant de partir et changer les draps. Pas de vaisselle à laver, ça fait un souci en moins lorsque l'on ne mange pas. Par contre, il devrait aussi vider le frigo.

D'un pas encore plus lent que celui qu'il utilisait pour marcher depuis une semaine, Danny quitta le salon. La main posée sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, il hésita un moment avant de la tourner. Il prit une profonde inspiration et finalement, il ouvrit la porte d'un geste lent et contempla les trois marches. Un obstacle quasi insurmontable. Le corps endolori de Danny réussit tout de même à les franchir, trébuchant sur la dernière marche, il se rattrapa sur la rampe et retrouva un semblant d'équilibre. Un semblant d'équilibre physique…

Danny traîna les pieds sur le sentier par lequel il avait vu Don disparaître. Au bout de quelques mètres, il aperçut le jeune inspecteur, assis sur un rocher, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains. Il incarnait à la perfection l'image de la détresse, du désespoir et du découragement. L'expert de la scientifique marqua une pause avant de s'approcher davantage. Il observa en silence l'homme devant lui afin de se donner du courage pour affronter l'inévitable discussion qui allait suivre. Danny réalisa alors que Don ne s'apparentait plus du tout à l'homme violent qui l'avait pris et soumis il y a une semaine à peine. Aucun signe de violence ne se dégageait de lui. Il ne semblait même pas vouloir lever la main sur le maringouin qui prenait place sur son avant-bras.

En entendant du bruit en provenance du chemin, Don leva la tête. Il aperçut Danny. Comme un flash, d'horribles images lui revinrent en mémoire. Il ferma fortement les yeux pour les chasser, prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit lentement les paupières, fixant Danny qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Don se mit à le détailler à distance, notant ses joues creuses et pâles, son regard triste souligné de cernes, son corps couvert de nouvelles écorchures et amaigri. L'inspecteur déglutit avec peine. Malgré toutes les preuves devant lui, il ne parvenait toujours pas à se souvenir de tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Certains souvenirs lui revenaient par bribes mais, heureusement pour son équilibre mental, l'intégralité de la scène ne reviendrait jamais entièrement.

Don se leva, aussi lentement que Danny l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils se dévisagèrent tous les deux, tentant d'analyser l'expression de l'autre, de lire dans les pensées ou seulement de trouver un signe d'acceptation ou d'invitation à aller plus loin. Don fit un premier pas vers Danny, puis un second avant de marquer une pause, hésitant à poursuivre. En le voyant s'avancer, Danny pensa durant un bref instant à fuir, mais lorsque l'on porte le nom de Messer, on ne fuit pas devant un autre homme, ni même devant une bande armée, alors encore moins lorsque l'homme qui se tient devant vous répond au doux nom d'amoureux.

— Tu veux venir t'asseoir sur le rocher? Demanda Don d'une voix douce. Ce n'est pas très confortable, mais le chant des oiseaux est bien agréable.

— Je… Danny marqua une hésitation.

— OK, assieds-toi, je vais rester debout. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer.

— Merci. Je… Je n'ai pas peur de toi. C'est juste que….

— Un Messer n'a jamais peur. Tu me l'as souvent dit, sourit Don.

— En fait, je peux bien te l'avouer, certains des films d'horreur que tu me fais voir me font peur. Et si tu n'étais pas près de moi sur le canapé, je serais bien incapable de les regarder.

— Et moi qui croyais que tu fermais les yeux et que tu te collais sur moi, car tu me trouvais confortable et que tu voulais dormir.

— Je ne pouvais quand même pas t'avouer la vérité.

— Pourquoi maintenant? S'étonna Don.

— Je pense que si l'on veut faire un autre bout de chemin ensemble, on doit repartir sur des bases solides.

— Un bout de… T'es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment que…

— T'as perdu la capacité de faire des phrases complètes?

— Je suis… C'est l'émotion. Je suis si heureux que tu acceptes de me laisser une seconde chance.

— On le mérite. Enfin, je crois…

— T'as raison Danny. Mais avant de penser à aller plus loin, on doit parler. On ne peut pas vivre avec une épée Damoclès au dessus de la tête. On va devoir crever l'abcès et vider la question.

— Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à en parler.

Don s'approcha lentement de Danny. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et avança une main tremblante. Il la posa sur le genou gauche de Danny en marquant une hésitation. Avec une infinie douceur, il traça les écorchures du bout du doigt. Il déglutit péniblement et leva finalement les yeux, croisant le regard de Danny. Une larme roula sur la joue de l'inspecteur, rapidement suivie par de nombreuses autres. Danny se leva et entraîna l'autre homme avec lui. Une fois debout, il appuya sa tête contre le cou de son amant et ferma les yeux, ajoutant ses larmes à celles de son compagnon. Lentement, les bras de Don remontèrent le long du dos de Danny, caressant doucement le t-shirt. Il resserra son étreinte et tous deux profitèrent de ce moment de réconfort. Puis, très lentement, les bras de Danny enserrèrent à leur tour le corps de Don. Ils pourraient parler et panser leurs blessures un peu plus tard, pour le moment ils profitèrent du moment présent.

De loin, Mac assista à toute la scène. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son jeune protégé réussirait sûrement une fois de plus à s'en sortir. Malgré tous les malheurs et obstacles qui parsemaient sa vie, il parviendrait à en reprendre le contrôle.


	10. Partie 10

**Partie 10**

Dans la voiture de Mac, les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent rapidement endormis. Assis à l'arrière, tête appuyée contre tête, ils parvinrent enfin à récupérer un peu du sommeil qui leur faisait cruellement défaut. Par respect pour son amoureux, Don passa les premières nuits sur le canapé. Il ne voulait pas trop brusquer Danny, surtout qu'ils avaient un peu parlé, mais que certains sujets importants n'avaient pas encore été abordés.

Danny reprit le boulot quatre jours plus tard. Mac l'obligea à rester au labo, il ne le trouvait pas suffisamment remis pour qu'il se rende sur le terrain. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas lui donner l'impression de l'espionner, Mac ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de passer souvent, sous prétexte de prendre des nouvelles de l'enquête ou de la progression des analyses. À chaque fois que l'heure d'un repas approchait, le lieutenant se trouvait une nouvelle excuse pour se présenter dans le laboratoire et inviter Danny à l'accompagner pour la pause.

— Comment se passe le retour au travail?

— Assez bien. Tout le monde est gentil avec moi. Est-ce que Sheldon va pouvoir arrêter de me surveiller bientôt?

— Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Il doit s'inquiéter un peu pour toi.

— Son côté médecin, j'imagine.

— Sûrement, répondit Mac en souriant. Et avec Don?

— Il dort sur le canapé. Il ne m'a pas retouché depuis le chalet.

— Ça te manque?

— Je crois. Je m'ennuie de lui, mais en même temps, j'ai peur que l'on se retrouve dans le même lit. Je me réveille souvent la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar. J'entends Don bouger sur le divan. Je sais que ça le réveille lui aussi. Mais il respecte mon silence et il garde ses distances.

— Il attend probablement un geste de ta part. Il ne doit pas oser t'approcher.

— Je sais, mais j'ai si peur de faire le premier pas. On va se retrouver dans le même lit où ça s'est passé. J'ai peur de paniquer.

— Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Don. Il est en congé. Prends ton après-midi et va le rejoindre.

— Merci Mac.

— Bonne chance. À demain.

Danny se dépêcha à rentrer chez lui. À peine le seuil de la porte franchie, il senti une bonne odeur de soupe aux légumes. Il se rendit dans la cuisine, Don se tenait debout devant le comptoir et préparait une assiette de fromage et de craquelins. Danny ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son homme cuisiner. Ça lui arrivait si rarement. Il s'approcha doucement et manifesta sa présence.

— Bonjour Don.

— Danny? Tu es déjà rentré. Quelque chose ne va pas?

— Ça va. J'ai mon après-midi de congé.

— T'es sûr que ça va?

— Oui. Tu cuisines quoi?

— De la soupe aux légumes. C'est ta préférée et comme tu ne manges pas beaucoup, je me suis dit que ça te plairait.

— Merci. Je…

— Tu es certain que tout va bien?

— Juste un léger mal de tête.

— Va t'allonger, ça va te faire du bien. Surtout que tu ne dors pas beaucoup.

— Je suis désolé de t'empêcher de dormir.

— Ne sois pas idiot. Allez, ouste, lui sourit Don.

Quelques heures plus tard, Danny réapparut dans le salon. Il sourit en regardant Don qui sommeillait assis sur le divan, les pieds posés sur la table basse et la télécommande de la télévision encore dans sa main. Il s'approcha doucement de son amant et posa une couverture sur lui. Don bougea légèrement et il ouvrit les yeux.

— Bonjour, murmura-t-il d'une voix encore endormie.

— Bonjour. Est-ce que la soupe est prête? J'ai faim.

— Oui. Installe-toi, je vais te servir.

Don mit rapidement la table. Pour une fois que Danny manifestait le désir de manger, il n'allait pas le faire patienter. Assis tous les deux devant un bol de soupe fumante, ils mangèrent lentement, dans un silence un peu gêné. Danny cherchait comment aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait. Don prit la parole avant qu'il ait pu trouver sa première phrase.

— Danny, j'ai réfléchi. Que dirais-tu si l'on déménageait?

— Tu aimes beaucoup cet appartement et tu as toujours voulu habiter ce quartier.

— Y a des choses encore plus importantes qu'un toit et des murs. Je veux ton bonheur et je sais que tu ne retrouveras pas la paix en habitant ici. Les souvenirs continuent de te hanter.

— Je… une larme roula sur la joue de Danny.

— Je suis désolé Danny. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Je croyais te faire plaisir.

— Tu ne veux plus de moi?

— Quoi? Je veux que l'on déménage ensemble, pas chacun de notre côté.

— T'es sûr?

— Oui, Danny. Je t'aime. Je veux te laisser du temps, mais je pense sérieusement que dans un autre appartement, ça pourrait t'aider.

— Don… OK. Quand tu veux.

— J'ai déjà commencé à regarder les appartements intéressants dans le coin. J'ai même fait une liste.

— Je peux voir?

— Bien sûr.

Don s'étira le bras au-dessus de la table et il essuya les dernières traces de larmes sur les joues de Danny. Ce dernier se leva, tout souriant.

— On va explorer le quartier tout de suite?

— Tu n'as même pas terminé ta soupe.

— On la réchauffera.

— OK.

Les deux policiers arpentèrent un moment le quartier, firent quelques appels et visitèrent même deux logements. Tous les deux tombèrent en amour avec le deuxième. Le propriétaire accepta de leur louer, ne demandant qu'une confirmation de crédit. Don demanda à un policier qui travaillait avec lui s'il voulait sous-louer leur appartement. Il venait de se séparer et il voulait quitter sa maison le plus rapidement possible. Tout s'annonçait pour le mieux. Sur le chemin du retour, ils passèrent devant un hôtel.

— Arrête-toi, Don.

— Quoi? Quelque chose ne va pas?

— Non, au contraire.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— On pourrait aller à l'hôtel.

— À l'hôtel? Pour quoi faire?

— Depuis quand t'as besoin d'un dessin? Il serait peut-être temps que l'on… Enfin…

— Tu te sens prêt?

— Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'essayer.

Don se pencha vers Danny, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Danny entrouvrit la bouche afin de permettre à la langue de son compagnon de s'y glisser. Le baiser s'approfondit et les langues se mirent à danser. Valsant au rythme d'une musique imaginaire. Don porta sa main sur la chevelure de Danny, pressant plus fortement leurs deux bouches. À bout de souffle, ils rompirent le baiser.

— On sera mieux à l'intérieur.

— Je suis bien d'accord.

Sans plus attendre, Don se dirigea rapidement vers la réception pour louer une chambre. Il en ressortit fièrement quelques minutes plus tard en brandissant la clé à bout de bras. Danny se glissa derrière le volant et stationna la voiture au bon emplacement puis il se dépêcha de rejoindre son amoureux, malgré la boule d'angoisse qu'il sentait grandir en lui. Don inséra nerveusement la clé dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il se tourna vers son amant.

— Quoi qu'il arrive dans cette chambre, sache que je t'aime. Si à un moment ou à un autre, tu veux reculer, tu n'as pas à hésiter une seule seconde ou à te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas.

— Je t'aime aussi. J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal.


	11. Partie 11

**Partie 11**

La porte se referma doucement derrière les deux policiers. Don alluma la lampe posée sur la table de chevet et une lumière diffuse éclaira la pièce. Les rideaux fermés donnèrent le maximum d'intimité aux deux policiers. Don reprit le baiser là où ils avaient arrêté. Les deux hommes ne se quittaient plus des yeux.

— Prends-moi dans tes bras.

— Tu es sûr?

— Oui, j'ai besoin de toi.

— As-tu peur de moi?

— J'ai eu peur de celui que tu étais il y a plusieurs jours. Mais seulement ce soir-là.

— Seulement ce soir-là? Croix de bois, croix de fer ?

— Oui.

— OK.

Les mains de Don partirent en expédition, redécouvrant le corps de son amant. Tout doucement, il passa ses mains sous le chandail de Danny. Puis il marqua une pause, guettant son approbation. Don s'allongea sur le lit, entraînant avec lui un Danny un peu plus rassuré. La peur semblait moins présente sur les traits de Danny, mais pas la douleur. Bien qu'il tente de le cacher, il ne possédait pas les talents d'acteur d'un Tom Hanks. Don s'excusa, murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de son amoureux et quitta la chambre en silence. Il courut jusqu'à la pharmacie située juste en face de l'hôtel, en maugréant contre le trafic qui lui faisait perdre un temps précieux.

Don revint avec de la pommade et un tube de lubrifiant. Il voulait être prêt si jamais les choses allaient plus loin ce soir-là. Sinon, ils auraient une réserve pour dans quelques semaines. Don appliqua une généreuse couche d'onguent sur le dos de Danny, là où les marques bleues et mauves semblaient les plus évidentes. La vision de ces blessures fit réaliser à Don la force qu'il avait dû utiliser pour maîtriser Danny. Malgré le nombre de jours écoulés, les marques demeuraient bien visibles. Il est vrai que Danny n'avait pas cru bon de se soigner, la tête probablement absorbée par d'autres préoccupations beaucoup plus importantes.

— Je crois que tu devrais aussi en étendre sur ton… Enfin, tu devrais…

— Fais-le pour moi.

— Quoi?

— Fais-le pour moi. J'ai mal au dos, je n'ai pas autant de souplesse que d'habitude. Fais-le pour moi, répéta Danny une dernière fois.

— Tu es bien certain que c'est ce que tu veux? Tu es prêt à ce que je te touche? Maintenant?

— S'il te plait.

Don entreprit donc de réaliser le souhait de Danny. Il enleva une partie de ses vêtements ainsi que ceux de son amant. En passant ses mains sur le corps tremblant de son amour, Don réalisa mieux l'ampleur de la brisure à l'intérieur de Danny. Un Messer en forme lui aurait ordonné avec fort geste et parole. Quelque chose dans le genre de: «Putain, Flack, tu vas m'étendre cette foutue crème avant le carême!» Un Danny défait et brisé n'ordonnait plus, il demandait, implorait et suppliait. Un Danny défait restait poli, trop poli. D'une politesse maladive.

Une question brûlait les lèvres de Don, alors qu'il demeurait allongé sur le dos, Danny calé contre son épaule, un boxer et un t-shirt entre eux. Un tissu révélant que quelque chose dans leur relation avait changé. Un détail pour certains, mais d'une grande importance pour d'autres.

— Tu crois qu'on va réussir à se reconstruire une vie normale?

— Sûrement. Le temps arrange les choses. Il cicatrise les plaies.

— Les blessures du corps, mais celles de l'âme? Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner?

— Oui, je sais que je vais y arriver. Mais toi?

— Quoi moi?

— Ta conscience. Sauras-tu te pardonner à toi-même?

— Non. Je peux avoir ton pardon, mais pas l'absolution. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce que je t'ai fait. Je vais devoir vivre avec le poids du remords, c'est ma pénitence. Je ne veux jamais oublier, Danny. Jamais!

— Tu ne veux pas oublier, mais peut-être accepteras-tu de remplacer ces douloureuses images par de nouveaux souvenirs?

— Oui.

— Fais-moi l'amour, s'il te plaît.

— Ici?

— C'est un peu pour ça qu'on est là.

— Danny, et si je te faisais mal?

— Et si ça n'était pas le cas ?

— Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt.

— Don, j'ai imaginé ce scénario des centaines de fois et dans ma tête, c'est moi qui disais cette phrase.

— J'ai eu si peur de te perdre.

— Montre-moi comme tu m'aimes. Avec des gestes tendres. Avec amour et passion. Montre-le-moi. Je ne veux plus dormir loin de toi.

C'est avec une émotion nouvelle que Don entreprit d'enlever le chandail de Danny. Il posait des gestes tendres, empreints d'amour et de douceur. Il redécouvrait les saveurs de la peau de son amant. Lentement, très lentement, la langue de Don partit explorer tout le corps de Danny. Le tout débuta par un baiser profond, avide. La bouche de Danny semblait en demander encore plus. En manque de souffle, Don se retira à regret. Il passa ensuite sa langue sur les lèvres du scientifique avant d'aller mordiller le lobe d'une oreille.

Don fit un bond jusqu'au tétons, qu'il grignota à petites bouchées, comme un fruit défendu. Sortant sa langue à nouveau, il traça un chemin partant de la pointe brunâtre et se rendant jusqu'au nombril. Le nombril de son monde. Celui de Danny, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il s'entait le désir de Danny gonfler tout contre sa peau, partageant sa chaleur. Il releva un court instant les yeux vers Danny et le visage épanoui de ce dernier finit de le rassurer.

Sans plus attendre, il fit disparaître les deux boxers et il engloutit le sexe gorgé de sang de son homme. La respiration de Danny marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis un profond soupir de satisfaction remplit la pièce. Encouragé, Don saliva de plus belle, glissant sa langue le long du membre fièrement dressé. D'une main de maître, Don fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il en versa une généreuse part sur ses doigts, les enveloppant méticuleusement. Avec une délicatesse à toute épreuve, Don enfonça lentement un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son amant. Il ressentit le léger mouvement de recul de son amoureux. Inquiet, il suspendit son geste.

— Laisse-moi juste m'habituer.

— Est-ce que je te fais mal?

— Ça va.

— T'es sûr?

— Oui, ça va aller.

— On peut tout arrêter. On n'est pas obligé d'aller si…

— Don, ferme-là et bouge.

— Mais si tu as…

Danny se mit lui-même à bouger son corps, créant un mouvement de va-et-vient. Don sentit l'anneau de chair se détendre autour de son doigt, signe que tout allait bien pour son amant. Il se mit à chercher le point le plus sensible chez l'homme de sa vie. Et à la réaction du corps de Danny, il sut qu'il venait de frapper en plein dans le mille.

— Don, je ne vais pas me briser. Tu peux ajouter un autre doigt.

— Ça ne fait pas assez longtemps. Tu n'es pas encore prêt.

— Ajoute un autre doigt, sinon je vais me préparer tout seul.

— T'es bien certain que c'est ce que tu veux?

— Don, putain si tu ne…

— OK, c'est bien mon tendre amour qui est avec moi. Je reconnais sa douce patience.

— Don!

Le temps et les gestes de violence n'avaient pas réussi à altérer leur amour, ni les besoins qu'éprouvaient leurs corps, maintenant en cruel manque de celui de l'autre. Un deuxième doigt vint donc s'ajouter au premier. Marquant lui aussi un bref temps d'arrêt lors de son entrée. Encore une fois, un cri et un mouvement de protestation se déclarèrent. Heureusement que les dix doigts de Don ne devaient pas y passer car, à ce rythme-là, le pauvre y laisserait bien quelques plumes ou pire, la tête. Après un long moment où trois des doigts de Don valsèrent à l'intérieur de l'antre chaud de Danny, il sut que le moment de les retirer venait d'arriver. Son amant se tortillait sous lui et s'il attendait encore, l'expert prendrait son plaisir tout seul. Don se redressa, posa ses lèvres sur son amant et reprit le tube de lubrifiant.

— Don… Je veux plus.

— Danny, je vais me glisser à l'intérieur de toi, mais à la moindre douleur, je me retire.

— Don, si tu quittes cette chambre avant de m'avoir fait voir les étoiles, c'est à coups de pied au c…

— Ça va, je vois très bien où tu veux en venir.

Don se glissa très lentement à l'intérieur de son amant. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Scrutant chaque expression sur le visage de son bien-aimé. Le cœur amoureux, le visage détendu, Danny reflétait l'image même d'un homme comblé. Calquant leurs mouvements l'un sur l'autre, c'est dans une parfaite symbiose que les deux amants atteignirent l'euphorie de la jouissance. De grands frissons parcoururent leurs corps. Une fois que leur respiration saccadée se fut calmée, Don se retira avec une extrême douceur. Il se rendit à la salle de bains et, un linge mouillé en main, il revint nettoyer son amoureux. Il laissa le tout tomber sur le sol et se glissa sous les couvertures amenant Danny avec lui.

— Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Don légèrement inquiet.

— Heureux. Comblé. Et rien qu'à la démarche que je vais avoir demain, Mac va savoir que tu ne dors plus sur le canapé.

— Je t'ai fait si mal que ça? Je suis désolé. Je vais partir et te laisser…

— Don. Attends, s'écria Danny en le retenant par le bras. Tu as été parfait, encore plus doux que la première fois.

— Je me rappelle. Tu étais si nerveux. C'était ta première fois avec un homme.

— Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Et c'est la même chose aujourd'hui. Je ne regrette rien. Certaines parties de mon corps sont encore sensibles, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est de ta faute. Tu as été parfait. Le plus tendre des amants et attentionné comme jamais.

— Je t'aime Danny.

— Je t'aime aussi. Et si on a réussi à traverser cette épreuve ensemble, c'est que rien ne réussira jamais à nous séparer.

Don lut tout l'amour que Danny éprouvait pour lui dans son regard. Taquin, l'expert ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

— La seule chose qui pourra nous séparer, c'est si tu subis une opération pour faire augmenter ton sexe. Là c'est sûr que ça n'entrera plus…

— Danny!

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les cauchemars ne viendraient plus hanter leurs nuits. Et la soupe pouvait bien attendre quelques heures de plus…

**Fin**

**Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui ont suivi les aventures de Don & Danny.**

**Bisous**

**Pandi**


End file.
